Compte a rebours
by Calamithy
Summary: [yaoi, oneshot, ultimate fluff]Ce moment là. Ce moment juste avant... Si on dit qu’on ne s’y attend pas c’est qu’on est dans le déni total.[oh le FLUFF ULTIME HONTE lol]


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, ULTIMATE FLUFF, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui ? Pour toi tit hamster allez, allez c'est la dernière ligne droit ! Hola pour le hamster ! Hoooolaaaa ! ¤câlins ¤ **

**Et puis pour vous aussi, pour me faire « pardonner » de l'attente d'Opé Séd. Bientôt, bientôt ! (pas de date pour ne pas trop frustrer) **

**Résumé : Ce moment-là. Ce moment juste avant... . Si on dit qu'on ne s'y attend pas c'est qu'on est dans le déni total.**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Manoir Winner 2 juillet AC 200 **

¤

**Compte à rebours **

¤

Ce moment-là.

Ce moment juste avant d'être ensemble, si on dit qu'on ne s'y attend pas, c'est qu'on est dans le déni total.

Parfois c'est quelques minutes, si on n'a pas passé la journée avec le prédateur.

Et parfois c'est toute la journée. Surtout quand vous vivez en communauté.

¤

La tension qui augmente à mesure que les regards changent, ces mêmes changements imperceptibles quand celui qui vous veut n'est pas démonstratif.

Mais vous, vous, vous le sentez, surtout si vous y êtes sensibles, vous le sentez particulièrement quand tout le monde est à table et vous avez l'impression que tout le monde ne regarde que vous, que tout se voit sur votre visage.

Alors que les autres ne se moquent pas, non, ils s'en moquent. Ils mangent tranquillement, discutent de choses et d'autres, du travail entre-autres, de tout ce qui fait que vous n'êtes plus terroristes pilotes, mais pacifistes armés.

De toutes les choses qui ont changé en cinq ans, de votre amitié à tous qui s'est affirmée pour certains, s'est créée pour d'autres.

¤

- Je vais être en retard mais je m'en fous.

- Maxwell, de toutes façons tu te fous de tout tant que tu n'as rien avalé.

- Tu me connais si bien, Wu.

¤

Du fait que vous soyez tous sous le même toit par commodité mais surtout parce que vous appréciez d'être ensemble, même si chacun avait son pied-à-terre ailleurs pour décompresser.

¤

- Ah un bon… hey 'ro, rends-moi ça !

- Tu bois trop de café. Et tu fumes trop.

- T'es pas mon père.

- Non. Y a mieux que le café et les clopes tu sais.

- Quoi mon vieux tu te proposes ?

¤

Du fait que certains étaient en congé aujourd'hui, d'autres non, vous discutez de tout ça sans paroles, le fait que tout vos amis soient à votre table parle du chemin que vous avez parcouru.

¤

- Non. Par contre le jus d'oranges c'est plus sain.

- Et pour les clopes ?

- Tu peux fumer ta part de travail.

- Très drôle.

¤

Vous vous noyez agréablement dans un matin tranquille quand en faisant le tour de table, vos yeux tombent sur lui.

Vous l'aviez oublié, vous ne l'oublierez plus de la journée, parce qu'il vous regarde un peu plus fort, c'est plus fort que lui.

Il ne veut pas être oublié. Il vous parle.

¤

- Quatre, tu me passes le beurre s'il te plait ?

¤

Vous accédez à sa requête et il vous dit merci, sans en profiter pour toucher à votre main, non, il vous touche des yeux, de ses yeux verts qui se plissent toujours quand il a quelque chose en tête.

Et quelque chose vous dit que c'est vous.

Vous ne le regardez plus vraiment et vous avez conscience de sa présence, vous rougissez un peu en prétextant cette chaleur étouffante, alors que vos origines crient au mensonge.

¤

- Cette chaleur…

¤

Vous éprouvez le besoin de vous justifier alors que personne ne vous le demande, mais vous ne le leurrez pas lui.

Vous ne le regardez plus mais vous le sentez encore, alors que les verres de jus de fruits tintent, que les mugs de café/thé ou autres se vident, que les cuillères touches les bols de céréales, que les fourchettes et couteaux caressent les pancakes, petits pains et confitures et autres délices de votre table.

Toute de vert et de blanc, avec une touche de turquoise sur la nappe.

Il ne vous sourit pas, non, il vous regarde. Il ne vous dévore pas des yeux, il vous consomme avec modération, mais il a de plus en plus faim et vous le sentez de plus en plus fort.

Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'il était attiré, pas comme si vous n'en aviez pas discuté à demi-mots en rentrant de mission, essayant de savoir si l'un avait des chances avec l'autre, si les préférences sexuelles pouvaient s'accorder, tout en discrétion, tout en subtilité, tout en humour.

¤

¤

- Ben alors ? On ne m'invite pas au mariage du siècle ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Salle d'attente de Sally pour un contrôle. Je m'ennuyais.

- J'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour mais tu lis un peu trop les tabloïds, Tro.

- Dorothy Catalonia est un bon parti… elle s'y prend plutôt bien avec les lames.

- Je te la laisse de bon cœur. J'aime les hommes. De préférence sans couteaux.

- Ah. Tant mieux. Mais pour les couteaux on peut s'arranger.

¤

¤

Cela faisait huit mois, mais le compte à rebours n'avait pas encore commencé, parce que l'un ne cherchait pas l'autre, parce qu'il fallait laisser le cours des choses, parce qu'il y avait des missions aussi, la vie qui prenait son cours et l'amitié qu'il fallait préserver, ou faire évoluer.

Certaines décisions prenaient du temps.

Non, le compte-à-rebours avait commencé aujourd'hui et d'une minute à l'autre, vous savez que vous allez vous faire attaquer.

En douceur.

Et vous êtes nerveux, oui.

Vraiment nerveux parce que ce n'est pas évident de passer à une étape supérieure.

Nerveux par sa présence et pourtant ce n'est que lui, ce n'est que Trowa. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis cinq ans.

¤

Vous vous sentez bête et en même temps vous vous sentez bien, cette attente, ce petit stress en plus, ce cœur qui bat un peu plus vite rien que parce qu'il est dans la même pièce, et votre uchuu no kokoro vous l'envoyez paître loin parce qu'il vous dit qu'il vous veut, pas qu'il vous aime.

Il vous dit ce que vous savez déjà, ce que vous vous devez de découvrir par vous-même.

Ce qui fait que vous êtes comme tout le monde, juste un petit peu plus sensible.

Tout le monde est parti à présent, sauf lui, et vous vous échinez à l'éviter quand même, à repousser l'échéance, à travailler à domicile pour votre entreprise, à sortir faire un tour sans lui demander, ce n'est pas votre garde-chiourme après tout.

A aller boire un verre avec Duo et Wu Fei pendant leur pause, à demander si Trowa n'avait pas voulu venir et vous de répondre que vous étiez dans le coin.

Et vos deux amis de vous croire en plus.

¤

Vous revenez et c'est paradoxal : vous avez hâte de le voir et vous avez envie qu'il ne soit pas là, vous adorez et détestez cette fébrilité qui ne vous caractérise plus depuis que vous avez connu la guerre.

Il est sur votre canapé d'angle blanc, dans votre salon aux murs bleu ciel et blanc, comme vos lampes et abat-jours. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que le matin, un jean bleu clair comme ses tongs, un t-shirt écru comme ses chaussettes.

Votre écran plasma est allumé mais il est là pour faire un fond sonore, il fait des mots-croisés. Sa mèche châtain-roux vous cache son expression.

Il lève les yeux vers vous, ne vous demande pas où vous étiez, ce n'est pas votre mère.

Au lieu de ça il vous demande, tout simplement.

¤

- Tu as mangé ?

¤

Vous vous apercevez que vous avez faim. Il est plus de 20h00 après tout.

¤

- Non et toi ?

- Non. Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

¤

Votre frigidaire crie famine, à moins de reprendre un petit-déjeuner, alors vous proposez de commander. Vous lui demandez ce qu'il veut et il vous répond.

¤

- Surprends-moi.

¤

Vous le faîtes en commandant à un fast-food des nuggets de poulet, des cheese-burgers, des frites et un sundae caramel, un autre chocolat, parce que vous savez qu'il les aime.

Vous, à part les nuggets de poulet, le reste n'est pas trop votre truc, mais il avait demandé à être surpris et vous n'étiez jamais le dernier à relever un challenge.

¤

Vous mangez ensemble dans le salon et il vous dévore un peu plus, toujours avec modération. Votre débardeur bleu s'humidifie sur votre corps musclé, votre pantalon de toile beige colle un peu plus vos cuisses et vos courts cheveux blonds se plaquent sur votre front.

Vous suffoquez de sa présence alors qu'il ne dit rien à part.

¤

- Ah, ça fait du bien.

- Oui, ils sont meilleurs que d'habitude.

- Ils sont mieux servis aussi.

¤

Oui, d'habitude vous ne commandez pas.

Oui vous savez qu'il parle de vous.

Oui vous avez un petit nœud dans le ventre et vous vous sentez idiot parce que vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas.

Mais ce petit moment, là, où la tension monte…

vous n'en pouvez plus de cette tension alors vous vous levez, prétextant que vous devez jeter les restes à la poubelle.

Puis vous prenez votre portable et passez un coup de fil à Duo pour passer le temps, pour être un peu moins nerveux.

A un Duo… visiblement gêné aussi.

¤

- Duo ?

- Oh… hm… yeah… yeah ? ¤ égaré ¤

- Ça va ?

- Euh…

- _Raccroche-ça, tu rappelleras plus tard. _

- Quatre je… ¤ baisers dans le cou ¤

- _Raccroche, Duo…_

- Je te rappelle.

- Oh. Ok.

- _Pas ce soir, Duo._

- te rapp… hmm… un jour… je… je t'expliquerai…

¤

Ça c'était inattendu.

Si concentré que vous étiez sur votre propre vie et sur le fait que tout le monde savait forcément, vous avez oublié que les autres avaient la leur de vie.

Et apparemment vous aviez loupé le coche puisque vous jureriez que c'était la voix de Heero que vous entendiez.

Et soit leur relation était cachée, soit elle venait d'éclore.

Vous êtes un pauvre type, votre uchuu no kokoro ne sert à rien.

Vous avez envie d'appeler Wu Fei mais vous sentez votre corps se tendre.

Vous le sentez derrière vous.

Vous savez que la chasse prend fin. Votre cœur bat très, très vite. Vous êtes contre l'évier de la cuisine, votre portable à la main.

Portable qui est habilement subtilisé et éteint sous vos yeux.

Vous allez pour vous retourner quand vous entendez murmurer à votre oreille.

¤

- Pose-toi un peu, tu me donnes le tournis.

- …

- T'en as pas marre d'être debout ?

¤

Il ne vous dit rien d'autre et vous retourne doucement.

Vous le voyez mettre votre portable dans la poche de son jean, puis il vous prend le bras pour vous emmener au salon.

Vous aviez pensé qu'il allait vous embrasser, que c'était le moment idéal, mais lui non.

S'il n'avait pas éteint votre portable, vous auriez eu des doutes. De toutes façons vous en avez alors ça ne change rien.

¤

Vous vous asseyez à sa droite, le coude droit en équilibre sur le dossier du divan et au début vous vous dîtes qu'il veut baisser votre garde, vous détendre.

Et il réussit, même si la tension est toujours là.

Il vous raconte sa journée où lui-même a travaillé à domicile, coordonnant les déplacements et itinéraires du cirque de sa sœur.

Il vous fait sourire en vous disant qu'il est l'un des plus jeunes retraités du monde.

Il vous fait sourire en vous commentant l'émission – ex fond sonore – que vous regardez tous les deux.

Il vous fait sourire en faisant crisser le cuir sous ses fesses, pour avoir une meilleure position. Et quand il vous voit sourire il fait exprès de recommencer.

Vous avez toujours conscience de lui, du fait qu'il se passera quelque chose, mais visiblement ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

Vous vous sentez bête d'avoir anticipé pour rien.

¤

- Ouch.

- Quatre ?

¤

A force de se tortiller et vous de rire, votre bras en équilibre précaire glisse du cuir et vous tombez allongé en faisant crisser plus fort, donnant l'impression que vous êtes un goujat et vous riez, riez aux éclats.

De nervosité et puis parce que ça fait du bien et puis c'est drôle.

Vous fermez vos yeux turquoises et riez encore.

Votre débardeur remonte un peu sur vos abdominaux et votre cœur bat vite de la chute, puis se calme tout doucement, mais votre rire résonne toujours.

¤

- Surprise, surprise.

- Trowa ?

¤

Vous rouvrez les yeux et allez pour parler à nouveau mais à ce même moment vos lèvres sont occupées.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Une première fois, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, il est en équilibre précaire aussi, appuyé sur ses mains, la bouche happant la vôtre comme un homme en plein désert et vous l'homme des sables étiez l'oasis.

Sa langue lape le pulpe, la commissure doucement, doucement et soutire en douceur une invitation à plus d'intimité, toute en sensualité humide, tout en douceur.

Il essaie de ne pas trop en faire, de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur vous pour vous laisser la possibilité de dire non, même s'il faisait tout pour que vous disiez oui.

Alors pourquoi dire non ?

Vous attirez son corps contre le vôtre, tout contre, pour sentir ses reins sous vos mains et son corps s'emboîter à votre torse, votre ventre, entre vos cuisses.

Son cœur bat aussi vite que le vôtre, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que vous après tout.

Il vous embrasse dans le cou alors que vous fourragez dans ses cheveux auburns.

Il vous murmure.

¤

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible.

¤

Vous ne répondez pas, vous l'embrassez plutôt et vous y mettez tant de fougue que vous tombez à la renverse, sur la moquette bleue aussi, heureusement rembourée.

Vous riez aux éclats puis les rires se taisent.

Vous ouvrez les yeux et ses yeux de chat vous observent encore.

Vous avez encore un peu peur mais moins, vous êtes de l'autre côté.

Vous avez tout le temps pour le reste, pour les autres peurs, comme tout le temps pour d'autres bonheurs.

¤

Curieusement, même si vous appréciez la tournure des événements grandement, vous chérirez l'attente, le juste avant, le compte-à-rebours.

Le désir, la montée en puissance. La peur stupide.

Parce que cette peur-là fait chaud au cœur.

Vous demanderez à Duo ce qu'il a ressenti, savoir si vous êtes très bête.

En attendant il vous câline et vous vous dîtes…

Et vous ne vous dîtes plus rien.

Vous savourez.

Vous êtes heureux.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

Opération séduction ? J'y arrive bientôt c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! Comme ça c'est plus simple (et moins frustrant)

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

1x2, 3x4 powa (de temps en temps XDDDDD)


End file.
